


Plaza Prom

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Series: Romancing Raymond [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: The plaza prom didn't go so well for either you or Raymond, but you find a way to enjoy yourselves without the Lakewood losers.





	Plaza Prom

It was the night of the Plaza Prom, and while all the other heroes were gathered out on the dance floor and under the tents Rad had set up, you were lingering in the nearby alley, tapping your foot to the music and absentmindedly looking through your phone. You had definitely considered going to the Prom, and KO had made a point to invite you since he considered you to be pretty cool, but something made you decide not to make an appearance and just linger in the shadows nearby. You had watched KO and Rad for a little while after the party had started, seeing if they would notice your lack of appearance, but neither did, leaving them to party as planned. A dance fight had supposedly broken out earlier, but with the crowd surrounding everyone for the best view, you didn’t get a chance to find out who was dancing or who won.

The party seemed to be getting more lively, and with the night getting colder and no one missing you, you decided it was time to head home. You stole a glance back at the Prom as you crept out of the alley, your heart twisting a bit at seeing how much fun everyone was having without you. Shaking your head, you quickly turned the corner and began the trek home, shoving your hands in your pockets for a little warmth. Your gaze was mostly focused on the ground, kicking stray pebbles and ignoring the distant sound of music until you heard a loud, extravagant sigh.

You froze in your step, foot hovering a few inches off the ground as you turned to glance to your right at the source of the sigh. There, propped against the wall, looking dejected and slightly beaten, was the flamboyant pompadour robot everyone knew as Raymond. He hadn’t seemed to notice you yet, so you took a moment to look him over, trying to figure out what to say before you approached. The other heroes thought you were a little strange for being so friendly with Raymond, but he wasn’t like the other robots sent to attack the plaza, and you couldn’t help but be curious about him. His glamorous, and slightly torn, outfit gave you a small idea that he might have been involved with the dance battle at Prom, and you couldn’t help but walk over to him.

“Raymond? Is everything alright?” Your voice made the green robot jump, pulling his arms up into a defensive position until he recognized you. He gave another dejected sigh and returned to his position against the wall, his pointed nose aimed at the ground to hide his misery. “I am afraid not, hero. For I, the Prince of Panache, was given the royal boot out of the shindig by that Lakewood loser, Rad.” The robot’s shoulders slumped forward, his body bending at the waist until you worried he would fall to the ground. You gave a small, empathetic smile and moved to lean against the wall next to Raymond, tilting your head up towards the starry sky. “Don’t worry, Raymond. You aren’t the only one who didn’t get to have a good time at the Prom.” At your statement, Raymond shot back up, his hands pressed to the sides of his face as he gasped in pure shock. “Impossible! How is it a hero such as yourself could not enjoy the shindig?” You gave a soft laugh and shrugged a bit, reaching up to rub the back of your neck nervously. “I mean, I was invited, but I didn’t show. And no one really seemed to have a problem with me not being there, so I guess they didn’t really want me there in the first place.”

Raymond blinked curiously at you. A hero. . .dejected by the other heroes? Weren’t they the ones who pushed the point of friendship and teamwork, or was that just a facade? The point faced bot tilted his head to the side, his expression contorting into once of thought until the distant music reached his ears once more. Throwing a glance at you, Raymond threw precaution to the wind and grabbed your hand, twirling you around him before dipping you dramatically. Your eyes were wide and your heart was pounding, hands instinctively reaching out to grip Raymond’s shoulder so you wouldn’t fall. You panted slightly as the two of you stayed like that for a moment, Raymond’s serious, playboy gaze locking onto you. “R-Raymond? What on earth. . .?” The bot gave a low chuckle before lifting you back up, holding you tight to his chest and gripping you confidently. “We don’t need some loser shindig to have a good time, we can enjoy ourselves right here. And I think a hero deserves at least one dance before going home after Prom.”

Raymond began to lead you in a rhythmic and confident dance, bumping and grinding against you with a smooth grin that made you blush. You couldn’t help but start dancing along with him, a wide grin on your face as you gave a genuine laugh. Raymond’s suaveness faded away as you began to enjoy yourself, the robot finding himself smiling and laughing along with genuine emotion as well. The two of you danced freely in the middle of the empty parking lot, the still ongoing Prom far out of your minds. Raymond moved to bump against you teasingly, but ended up hitting you a little too hard and sent you stumbling into the wall. Out of reflex, you grabbed the closest thing for support, which happened to be his flamboyant outfit, and tugged Raymond with you as you crashed into the wall. You groaned and rubbed the back of your head, soothing the pain of hitting the bricks as you slowly opened your eyes again.

As your vision cleared, you couldn’t help but turn a deep shade of pink as your eyes opened wide. You had accidentally pulled the bot with you against the wall, his larger, slightly chilled metal body pressing against you, his hands against the wall and keeping you caged between his arms. His face twisted into one of brief pain until he looked at you again, his own gaze going wide, as well. Both you stayed silent for a few moments, feeling your chests press together with each nervous breath until Raymond finally moved. His smoothness was gone and he was thoroughly embarrassed as he began to step away from you, hoping you wouldn’t expose the clumsiness to the other heroes as blackmail. “My. . .my apologies! I didn’t mean to-” You didn’t know what came over you, whether it was the booming music in the background to the ridiculous outfit he was wearing, you grabbed Raymond by the front of his costume and pulled him back to you, pressing your softer lips to his cool, metal ones without a second thought.

The bot flailed in shock for a moment, you staying perfectly still against him, waiting patiently for him to return the kiss. Your eyes stayed closed, doing your best to savor the moment you knew would never happen again. Raymond had stilled, but he still wasn’t kissing back, and that sent a wave of nervousness through your already chilled body. You finally released him, looking away with anxiety flowing through your veins. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’ll just. . .go now.” You released the man’s outfit and moved to slide between him and the wall to escape, but your path was blocked by a large, metal arm. You froze in your spot, slowly turning to look back at Raymond. He no longer looked confused, instead, he looked confident and seductive. His opposite hand reached up and took you by the chin, pulling your faces closer again as he whispered. “No. . .stay. . .” A shaky breath flowed from your chest before you found yourself kissing Raymond again, this time the bot understanding what to do and applying pressure back.

The two of you stayed like that, pressed against the wall, frozen in time, sharing a simple kiss until the need for air finally began to burn your lungs. As much as you didn’t want to, you slowly retreated from Raymond’s lips, gasping for air as the robot watched you with an almost affectionate gaze. Unbeknownst to you, the gears within the man’s body had started to grind and spin and incredible speeds, his entire body feeling like he was being shoved in the incinerator. He had never experienced this feeling before, and he was slightly concerned, but watching you and gazing into your mesmerizing eyes dulled the pain for a bit. You flushed shyly as you settled on the fact that you had just kissed Raymond, the robot known for kicking KO’s butt across the plaza and back. You wanted to feel bad, you really did, but your heart wouldn’t let you.

Distracting yourself from what just happened you looked down and gripped the front of Raymond’s outfit, just to have something between your fingers that wasn’t his own hand. “That was. . .um. . .” “Pleasant. . .” Raymond finished your statement for you, his own voice holding a twinge of embarrassment. You nodded in agreement, your lips and face still tingling from where the metal had made contact with your face until you noticed something pressing against your thigh. You looked down and were instantly greeted with a noticeable bulge in the robot’s outfit, his own gaze dropping as well before squawking in embarrassment. “Ah! D-don’t mind that! It’s nothing for a hero to be concerned with!” You looked back up to the flustered bot, your hand reaching down to grip the bulge firmly, making the man release a soft choking sound as his body leaned into yours. With your hand still gripping his bulge firmly, your turned yourself around until Raymond was the one pressed against the wall with you keeping him there. “Let me help you, Raymond. I think you deserve a good time before going home after Prom.”

You leaned in to kiss Raymond once more as you slid your hands into the front of his outfit, feeling the heat his machinery was giving off from how flustered he was. You urged your hands lower and lower, spreading the front of his outfit open more until his bulge sprang free. The robot panted softly and hid his face behind his arm as you admired his exposed shaft. You couldn’t help but sink to your knees for a better look, pressing your hand to his hip in order to keep him still. You’d never seen a dick like his before. It was a soft green color, a texture that reminded you of a bouncy ball from your childhood, and was much warmer than the rest of his metal body. You couldn’t resist running your hand along its length, pressing it up against his stomach to admire it more. It seemed to be partly transparent in certain places, a thick fluid sloshing around inside that you could only assume to be the equivalent of cum for robots. Raymond gave a soft whine that brought your attention back up to him, steam now escaping from between his joints in some places as he covered his mouth. “P-please, hero. . .I can’t stand to be teased.”

You smirked and gave Raymond’s member a good, firm stroke, admiring how it felt in your hand before leaning in to lap your tongue against the tip. Raymond gasped loudly at the feeling of your velvety tongue against him, his hips bucking slightly to urge you on. You savored the taste and texture against your tongue for a brief moment before finally taking the robot’s shaft into your mouth, your cheeks hollowing to suck and slurp him lewdly. Unable to contain his pleasure, Raymond doubled over and dug his fingers into your hair, swirling in your locks and tugging your head a bit to move faster. “Oh, please! Ah! I can’t. . .oh your mouth feels too. . .too lovely to contain myself!” The man’s begging sent a surge of pride through you, immensely impressed that you had the powerful robot wrapped around your finger so easily. You hummed softly to yourself, making Raymond gasp in surprise as you continued pleasing him, making sure to store every little noise and movement he made in your head for a little fun later that evening.

You were just starting to feel the heat of desire building in your own gut when Raymond suddenly gripped your hair by the fistful and pressed you all the way down on his length, choking and wheezing as he came down your throat. You stared up at him with wide eyes as you swallowed the couple mouthfuls of robot spunk, gasping a bit when he finally pulled his softening member from the confines of your hot mouth with a pop. You licked your lips and wiped away the few drops of cum from your chin as Raymond leaned against the brick wall and caught his breath, noticing that the thick fluid tasted faintly of oranges and some kind of sports drink. You slowly stood back up and dusted off your knees, Raymond releasing a final sigh as he looked at you with a shy gaze. You smiled kindly as the robot looked away, folding his arms stubbornly when you took a small step closer to him.

“I. . .apologize for my behavior and. . .short reaction time. You’re just. . .so talented with your mouth I could not control myself.” You blushed softly at Raymond’s confession, shoving your hands in your pockets again as silence wrapped around the two of you. The distant booming beats of Prom still played on as you swallowed your nerves and leaned in to land a final kiss on Raymond’s cold cheek. You gave a shy smile as the green bot looked at you with surprise, waving as you turned to head home. “See you around, Raymond. I hope you had fun at the shindig.”

And so you left the pompadour playboy standing against the cold brick wall, the pumper in his chest beating in time to the loud music in the distance as he watched you walk away. His fingers hesitantly moved to press against the warm spot where you’d kissed him, unsure why he suddenly felt to overheated. Perhaps not every hero at the Lakewood Plaza was a loser.


End file.
